Can help loving you
by Jinxed4life
Summary: First of all,i had to pick a radnom classification,so i just picked pulp fiction,So Niko is a 16 year old boy...Who is also part dragon,He trys to keep a smile on his face but,how can he,His family disowned him for being gay,He is tourmented by bullies,So its kind of hard,but then he meets the adventure he’s been waiting for his whole life(aka)Axel
1. Authors note/Introduction to the story

Authors note:Hello readers this is a new story I'm working on called can't help loving you,It's a gay love story about my two OC'S Axel and Niko,Here is what you need to know about them

Axel:He is part wolf,Though he can hide it pretty well,when he's not hiding it he will have ears and a tail,Also no matter what he has a sharp tooth,so anyway his hair is dark brown he is not pale but not dark,Think of it as a light tan,he has two different color eyes,one is light purple fading into a dark purple and the other is light grey fading into dark grey,also when he is in his wolf form he has slits in his eyes,his personality,tough,athletic,edgy,alert,always ready to fight,will do anything for his friends and family

One more thing,In this world people are listed in three categories,Alpha,Beta,And omega,Axel is an Alpha,Also one more thing,Axel will go through something called rut,if you know what it is,Then good,if you don't look it up,Also Axel can turn into a wolf at will,almost forgot,axel has two ear rings and two piercings

Now time for Niko:He is part dragon,he can also hide it,though he has two tiny horns that he can't hide but his hair covers those,when he's not hiding it,you will see beautiful parrot green scales under his eyes,and on the rims of his neck,he also has them on the rims of his arms,but his whole body isn't covered in scales,the other thing he can't hide is his forked tongue,but people think it's fake so they don't really notice,He Also has wings when he chooses to show them,so anyway,he has a mediterranean tan,it's not super dark but it's not light either,he has like a caramel colored skin,Now his hair,(he was born like this) is dark red fading into a lighter one,his eyes are a grass green fading into a parrot green or a mediterranean green,he has two piercings on both ears,his hair is very messy,it's not long but it's messy,so is axels,anyway,in the world of Alpha,Beta,And omegas he's an omega,his personality:he can be childish the embodiment of ADHD,super hyper,loves sweets,and meat(along with axel)Is very optimistic,Very sweet,Tries to be tough, Also Niko being an omega will go through something called heat,it's like rut different,if you know what it is good,if you don't look it up,Also he can turn into a dragon at will,so anyway a few other things

In this world there are humans,also not everyone is part animal,some people can see ghosts,Others can turn into ghosts,others can have tails like mermaids,or mermen,some might have wings like angels,One of the characters in this story is an angel and we'll get into that

Two other main characters

Zoe:She Has dark brown hair fading into blue,she has grey eyes,she is pretty chill,she doesn't have any piercings,she is an angel,She has a halo and is very kind,she also has wings

Damien:Damien has black hair,and dark brown eyes,He is human,He is straight and dating zoe,he is African American

In this world of Theirs they go to high school,that's how most of them met,Now here are there ages

Axel:16

Niko:15

Zoe:15

Damien:16

So anyway that's really it,the first chapter should come out in a couple days or next week,


	2. Chapter 1

Wake up,get dressed,eat breakfast,go to school,talk to friends,get bullied,go to class,lunch,get bullied

That was the normal routine for Niko.At least,until the new kid showed up.Then everything changed...

The sun hit Nikos eyes.He rubbed them,almost as if he was trying to rub off the sun itself.

Niko:Ughhhhhhh.I hate Mondays.

Zoe walked into the room

Zoe:You hate every day.

Damien peaked his head through the doorway.

Damien:She has a point...

Niko was getting annoyed.He held out his hand as if to show them something.His claws popped out.

Niko:Get the hell out of my room,**NOW.**

Damien:Yeah,um,I'm gonna go.Cya!

He ran out of the doorway.

Zoe laughed.

Zoe:Bye,you emo baby!

She darted out the door

Niko:Ugh,those two can be so annoying...

Niko got dressed,trying to put his fake smile on.Even though he is a positive person,it's hard for him to be like that every day.Ever since his parents...he just hasn't been the same.

After getting dressed,Niko looked out the window.Today was the day they would get dorms,now yes he was already living with Damien and Zoe,But today would be different,Hopefully he wasn't getting put with in with one of those Spolied a*s kids that were always beating him up.

Niko:Hey Guys!

Damien:Cut the act Niko...

Niko:Ugh,You take the fun out of my day...

Zoe:But you hate trying to be someone your not...

Niko:Ugh,Never mind See you guys at school...

Zoe:Bye you moody dragon

Damien:Baiiii

As Niko walked out,He pulled out a lollipop,a very special lollipop(not a drugged one!)But a special one,he used to smoke,He only made it 6 minutes until Zoe caught him.

As he got to school he glanced over at a boy,He had dark brown hair,One ombré purple eye,And an ombré grey eye,And by the looks of it he was an alpha

Niko(In Mind):Great another Alpha...

Just as he got into the building he was slammed into the lockers

Niko:Agh!

When he looked up he met a sharp toothed smile,crimson red eyes,and two horns,one broken,the other perfectly fine

Niko(in mind):Cue Apollo...

Apollo,one of the biggest jerks in school,he thought

Zjust because he was a hybrid between a demon and an angel and since he was "Oh So Rare"that he was better than everyone,and he found just enough time is his "Oh so important day"To torment Niko.

Niko:Ah Hello Apollo,How's hell?I hear it's beautiful this time of year!

Apollo:Haha so funny.

He ripped the lollipop out of Nikos mouth

Niko:Apollo I'm gonna say this once,I wouldn't do that if I were you...

Apollo:What,you gonna cry?

Apollo stuck the candy in his mouth,He started to fiddle with it using his tongue,But the longer it was in his mouth,The more he started to sweat

Niko:You ok Apollo?You seem a little red...

Apollo:Sh-Shut up You D-Damn Omega!

Apollo started to turn a dark red,Then he spit the lollipop out,and when he did it burned a hole in the floor

Apollo:WHAT THE F*CKING HELL WAS THAT?!

Niko:Oh Apollo,I thought you of all people would know,Yknow being the son of a demon,I'd imagine you'd visit hell every once in awhile,no matter!Well if you did visit hell,you'd know that they sell a certain candy,I belive it's called Diablo de fuego!Only demons and dragons can eat them without,Well...Turning into you!

Apollo Scowled

Niko Chuckled

Niko:Heh

Apollo:OH THAT'S FUNNY TO YOU?!

Apollo grabbed Nikos Throat,then slammed him against the locker.Niko Had started to bleed

Niko:W-Wow,How the mighty have fallen,I thought you had a little good in you,Guess I was wrong...

Apollo tightened his grip,Niko started to turn pale

Apollo:Your just another Worthless Omega!

Niko:H-Heh,Maybe Y-Your right...

Nikos eyes were about to close,As things started to darken,he saw a hand grab Apollo's shoulder.

Then Niko was out cold,he couldn't see or hear anything,and then it was a blank.

Axel:Hey...

Axel:...

Axel:HEY WAKE THE HELL UP!

Niko slowly opened his eyes.

When he looked around he saw Apollo on the floor covered in blood,And then he saw the same boy from earlier,also covered in blood.

Niko:Wh-What the hell happened?

Axel:Well,I walked through the door,expecting to see a normal hall way,But instead I find You getting pinned to the wall by that A*shole,so I decided to help.

Niko:Thanks,I guess

Axel:You guess,I just saved your A*s!

Niko:Yes,And my A*s is very thankful,now if you'd excuse me,I need to get going

Axel:Ugh,you omegas are all the same

Axel rolled his eyes

Niko glared at him

Axel:What did I hit a nerve?

Niko slapped him

Niko:...

Axel:WHAT THE HELL?!

Niko:I hate Alphas, Especially ones like you,so why don't you run along and go throw a ball or something...

Axel:Damn Omega!

Niko:Screw you!

Both boys walked away from each other,trying not to show that those comments actually hurt,Especially Niko,he hated being called an omega.

A tear ran down Nikos cheek.

Niko:Why do I care what that guy says?Besides,I'm used to being called an omega...

Niko didn't wanna admit it but things like that really hurt him,he had already lost his family,and now he had started to lose himself...

Niko walked up to his locker,he hadn't noticed the trail of blood behind him.

Zoe crept up behind him.

Zoe:B-

Niko:Hey Zoe!

Zoe:DUDE!how do you always know?!

Niko:Eh,call it a sixth sense!

Zoe glanced behind him,she saw the blood on the floor.

Zoe(In Mind):Looks like Apollo got to him before we got here...

Zoe:Let me see it...

Niko:See What?

Zoe grabbed his head.

Zoe:Did Apollo do this?!

Niko:Ye-Yeah...

Zoe:I'm sorry that I wasn't here!I got held up...

Niko:No it's fine,Someone helped me!

The minute he said that he instantly regretted it,The guy that "helped him" was an a*s,and he didn't even mean to speak about him.

Zoe:Oh who!

Niko:Nevermind...

Zoe:What do you mean nevermind!who helped?

Niko:Zoe!I said drop it!

Little did they know axel was coming around the corner.

Axel heard the yelling,he peeked around the corner and saw that damn omega again.

Axel:great it's him...

Axel wanted to hear what was going on,so he hid behind the wall

Zoe:Niko,Who was it?!

Niko:Stop,Zoe please...

Zoe:No! wh-

Niko:IT WAS AN ALPHA!OK

Zoe paused,She knew she shouldn't have pushed him.

Zoe:N-Niko I'm So-

Niko:NO!YOU DONT GET TO BE SORRY!

Niko:Do you know what it's like,Every single F*cking day!to be pushed around,to be criticized?!every sing day...

Niko:And when I met him,I-I thought he was different...I didn't want to assume that all alphas were jerks,b-bu-but,I WAS WRONG!HE WAS AN A*SHOLE JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHERS!

When Axel heard this he realized just how much he had hurt this guy,and for some reason,He couldn't help but feel bad...

Zoe looked at him,His eyes were pleading for reassurance,for love,a love that no one had ever shown him.

Zoe wrapped her arms around him,and then he broke,he couldn't hold all that emotion back anymore,so he cried,he cried until all he felt was emptiness.

Axel:I knew I was a jerk but...I-I didn't know...

A tear rolled down his cheek.

Axel(In Mind):I'm a f*cking idiot!and the absolute worst god damn thing alive!

While Nikos head was buried in Zoe's chest she glanced over at Axel,their eyes only met for a split second before she knew,that was him,that was the guy that had made Niko feel like this.

Zoe:Niko,I'll be right back ok?

Niko nodded

The embrace ended,and Zoe walked over to Axel,she grabbed him by his ear and took him outside.

Axel:Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!

When they got out there she yanked him up.

Zoe:What The HELL did you do to Niko!

Axel:I didn't do anything!

Zoe:You know,I have this thing,Thaf helps me know if your lying...So fess up!

Axel:Look I called him an omega,Is that offensive?

Zoe:Yes!Very,you have no f*cking idea what he's been through!

Axel:I-I know!And I'm sorry,I was mad,I didn't mean to be a d*ck!

Zoe:Look,are you usually a jerk?

Axel:No,Yes,Kind of...

Zoe:Sigh* look,Niko can come off as a bit...

Standoff-ish,but that's because he's had to deal with to much s*it from Alphas,Like you but,he also seems to really like you,so I guess I can let you off easy,but you better apologize!

Zoe walked off

Axel(In Mind):Wa-Wait What does she mean he likes me?


End file.
